Beginning Again
by svmlor
Summary: The war is over Harry Potter and Voldemort are both dead, but with their deaths there comes many others. Hogwarts is thinking about closing and Arthur Weasley is gone, the Weasley duo is only one now and Ginny is left pregnant with Draco Malfoys baby
1. Chapter 1 Leaving & Waking Up

**AN: Hi, this is your missing author. I've reworked this entire chapter a little bit and if you've read the story before it's obvious that I merged it with the second chapter so it was all one. I won't be touching the second chapter except to get it Beta'd. Hopefully you all enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own (although I wish) anything related to Harry Potter, nor do I make off money off anything that is associated with it.**

Chapter One

_Leaving_

Ginny's hand shook as she sealed the cap onto the container of her birth control pills, a muggle contraceptive that she had been using since sixth year. Closing her eyes she leaned her forehead against the cool pane of the mirror that was showing her grief stricken face. Taking a deep breath she srubbed her face with her hands. Picking up the pills she walked over to the toilet, opened the lid and poured the contents of the container into the clear slightly rippled water making a plop, plop, plop, until they were all gone. Flushing the toilet she threw the now useless container into the trash and walked dejectedly out of the small bathroom of their flat.

She had found out last night, it wasn't any kind of news she had excpected or wanted.

"Feeling OK Ginny?" Doctor McGrath asked. "Your looking a bit pale."

Ginny turned startled. "I have been feeling a bit under the weather."

"You should get it looked into, illness tends to spread rather quickly around here."McGarth said a smile on his face.

"Okay, I'll signup for one once my shift is over." Ginny replied.

"I'll do it now, I'm free unless you're uncomfortable with it." Doctor McGrath said.

"No, that would be perfect, I never really feel like hanging around after a 12 hour shift to be honest."

"Perectly understandable, if you'll just follow me we can use tthe examine room 3." McGarth said indicating the room with his hand.

Ginny nodded walking forward, stepping into the room she hopped up onto the table. The paper crinkled under her weight as she got comfortable. Dr. McGarth smiled before waving his wand over her body, saying all the regular spells, there was one for the common cold, sinus infection, bronchitis, pneumonia as well as a pregnancy test. As the last spell was cast a small spark shot from the end of his wand.

"Is there something wrong?" Ginny asked anxiously.

"Erm well no… not exactly, it just seems to be showing that you're pregnant."

"Excuse me but thats impossible."

"Calm down Ginny, maybe something went wrong with the spell, how about we cast it again and run some further tests, yes?"

Ginny nodded her head, trying to stay calm. She couldn't be pregnant; they had done so many things to ward this off until they wanted children. No the test must have been wrong. She sat waiting for three hours, being dismissed from active. It was't easy, thinking about everything, trying to sort it all out in her mind. When the test returned positive she had left the hospital in tears.

Ginny didn't bother disrobing when she got home, just kicking off her trainers and climbing into bed still crying, she wasnt sure if it was from disbelief or the horror of her situation. Falling asleep she had reassured herself that tommorow it would be better, or she'd wake up and it would have all been a horrible dream. Draco had gone missing after the war, was now presumed dead as it had been three months. Harry had been killed along with Voldemort. Ron and Hermione lived still but were both sunk down in such guilt and grief that she couldn't tell them. There was Bill but he was with his own family in France where he had moved right after the war. She didn't even think of telling her mother who was dealing with the loss of her father. Fred walked around missing half himself with George gone and Charlie was helping Luna with Harry's loss.

Ginny had no one to go to. Wandering idly around the small flat that she and Draco had bought once the war struck she ended up in the bathroom they had shared, opening the mirrored door that hid all the medication, shaving cream, razors and tampons from the view of the everyday person. Staring at his things she pulled out his cologne, shaving cream and razor. Spraying on the cologne that she had not been able to get rid of, squeezing some shaving cream onto her hands and rubbing it into her skin, it was silly really, he was gone and yet he wasnt. All his stuff was just waiting for him to come back, including her. If she could still smell him, maybe just maybe he'd be back.

Carefully placing his stuff back jnto the cabinet she pulled out the pills that the muggle healer had assured her were almost like magic, swearing that she would never get pregnant while taking them. Looking at the small packet that had half the month punched out she opened todays, rolling the small pink pill between her fingers before putting it into her mouth. It made no sense, and it probably wasnt the best idea to do but it was a habit, and she really needed some normal right now.

"I should probably just get rid of these." Looking over at the toilet she turned, systematically popping one pill out at a time. Throwing the useless container into the bin when she finished.

Walking dazedly out to the couch she sat down putting her face into her hands and gripping her hair. This was a place were they had made love countless times in front of the fire. The pain that was emitting from her chest was sure to kill her. Ginny raised her finger tips against her mouth a sob tearing its self from the back of her throat, the realization that Draco was gone, really gone, hitting her like the Hogwarts train then backing up and smacking her once again. Lying down and curling onto her side she picked up a pillow and buried her face in it. No one was around to hear but still, having something to hold onto made her feel better.

Taking in shuddering breaths Ginerva Molly Weasley sat up releasing the pillow that she had had clutched in her grip while sobbing her fears loves hurts and losses out, draining them away with every tear that escaped her eyes every sob that wracked her body. Staring at the dead cold fire with eyes that looked the same she stood up and stumbled into their bedroom the torches flaring on. Casting a look around the room a scream tore its self from her throat she grabbed the blanket yanking it off the bed bringing the pillows and top sheet with it.

How had this happened, what had they done wrong? Why were the gods cursing her? Ginny sunk down onto the floor bringing the blanket around her shoulders putting her head against her knees and crying dry tears for she couldn't seem to get anymore wet ones to come.

Dr. McGrath found her that way. He had decided to check on her after she had not showed up for work.

Ginny was submitted to St. Mungo's were she stayed for three days sunk into shock. Recovering after another two days of being watched she left St. Mungo's feeling guilty and selfish her hand splayed protectively over her stomach. She aparated home quickly writing a letter to Bill, Ron, her mother and Fred. She only told them she was leaving because it was to painful to be in London, that she couldnt stand the constang reminders of all she and her family had lost. With that Ginerva Weasley wiped out her existence in the Wizarding London, her name only whispered by little children when they mentioned their hero's and mothers telling they're little girls about a brave young woman who fought elbow to elbow with Harry Potter and helped defeat Lord Voldemort.

A year later a young man believed to be dead by many opened sleep–caked eyes. Groaning in pain as he rolled over, Draco Demetrius Malfoy moved on his own will for the first time in a year. Opening his mouth to speak he found that his tongue was dry beyond belief, rather like after a good night of drinking. But he hadn't been drinking the night before, or any night recently, for the last memory he had of anything was kissing his wife goodbye; wait.. that didn't sound right. Did he have a wife? Looking down at his hands he saw no wedding or any ring at all actually. 'I must be thinking about Ginny.' The thought popped up into his head before he had even correctly remembered his long time girlfriend or even whom he was dating.

Wetting his lips with the small amount of saliva that he had Draco called out in a very croaky voice that made him sound like he was at least fifty. "Anyone here? ANYONE?" His pathetic attempt brought no reply in the dimly lit room except maybe the scattering of small animals.

Groaning he swung his legs off the bed and tired to stand, only to have them collapse beneath him. Shaking with embarrassment he put his hands on either side of himself and pushed up, only to fall again.

"Mr. Malfoy, I think that is quite enough for the moment, you wouldn't want to over – tax yourself."

Looking up an even stronger wave of embarrassment washed over him. To be caught lying helpless on the floor of god-no's-where by his mentor was beyond embarrassing it was down right disgraceful! Putting his head down in shame as Snape lifted him back onto the bed Draco didn't deign to look up or he would have noticed the look of concern flashing through his old friends eyes.

When the war had ended young Draco D. Malfoy had went missing, everyone had thought he had been just another victim of the war, there had been a search party but to no avail had they found his body. He had been pronounced missing and likely dead to the world. Only two people knew he had lived and one of them was in the very room and the other was dead herself thanks to Snape. No Bellatrix Lastrange had not been allowed to live when she had stumbled upon young Draco and Severus in a cave while running from the Ministry. Said cave was where the two companions were now. Of course it was greatly improved when Snape had built a house over it.

"Ha! Over – tax myself." Draco muttered more to himself then to Snape.

"What's the last date you recall?" Snape asked in a low measured voice.

"Erm.. December 21st 2004." Draco answered after a bit of thought.

"Ah, your missing three days then, oh well at least it's not more I suppose, we all get our little miracles every so often don't we."

"Huh?" Draco responded before realizing that it was very bad manners but really he couldn't be bothered to correct himself.

With a slight frown Severus started to explain. "I said that your missing three days memory. You were put under a very strong curse, I have yet to name said curse actually."

"What do you mean put under a curse! What's the date?" Draco asked sharply, cutting Snape off.

"The date? It's December 24th 2005. It's been an exact year since you were cursed." Seeing Draco was about to interrupt once again Snape raised his hand and his eyebrow all in one smooth motion. "Do you want the whole story or do you want disjointed bits of it?" Hearing no reply he smirked and continued. "That's what I thought. Last year on December 24th you helped win the war of the wizarding world, giving Harry Potter enough energy to kill Voldemort and thus sacrificing himself in the process for once and all. Although the plan worked successfully you were left in a severely weakened state, barely able to hold your wand. Being in such a state you were easily targeted and cursed, luckily enough I was near by and able to come to your aid. Unfournately I only arrived in time to stop him from performing the killing curse."

"Yes how unfournate." Draco muttered under his breath.

With a slight frown towards his protégé he went on. "You had still been struck by the curse that knocked you out for a year. At first I thought maybe it was because I wasn't using the casters wand so I tired that but to no counter-curse would you awake. I knew very well that I couldn't just leave you there to be slaughtered by some other cowardly fool so I took you and left the battle grounds, I know I should have stayed but the last promise I made to your mother was that I would do all I could to protect you in the final days."

Snape stopped for a moment, staring off into space and recalling a flaxen haired beauty with gorgeous ice blue eyes and a smile that could light up any day no matter how dreary. "Anyway I brought you here, the nearest form of shelter that could be easily fortified. The war ended with many losses to the Order of the Phoenix and the Wizarding World in general but the Light had finally won after many years of hardship." Snape finished rather dramatically or so Draco thought, but he kept those thoughts to himself.

Draco's eyes had been staring at the floor just listening until he realized Snape had stopped. Slowly as Snape had been speaking, the three day gap in his memory started to fill back in, he remembered going to Diagon Alley and looking at engagement rings without Ginny knowing, then going home and being embraced be a warm loving hug and then long passionate love making the night before he left to go back to the war, leaving behind Ginny as she was a Healer at St. Mungo's. Then of course, giving all his energy and in fact power over to Potter so that he could finally kill the biggest hypocrite in Wizarding History and planning to ask Ginny to Marry him that evening, only that evening never came for him did it?

"Okay…" Draco realized suddenly still deep in thought that he hadn't been told who had all suffered to the war. "She's alive right? She didn't die?"

"No, no, Ginny Weasley was not a war victim, well only in the sense that she lost a tedious amount of loved ones to it, you included in those Mr. Malfoy."

Before he could stop himself Draco's face split into one of his smiles, the rare kind that you barely ever saw, usually the only people that could make Draco smile like that was Ginny Weasley and his mother, but Snape had been successful in making it come out as well. "Good, good."

"But…" This was the part Snape had been dreading. "But, three months after the war ended she disappeared into thin air, it had been rumored that she was pregnant but the rumors were never confirmed or denied. No one knows where the youngest Weasley is to date."

"What do you mean rumored pregnant? She my was bloody girlfriend and we always used protection and I know for a fact that she wasn't screwing around on me, we loved each other!" Draco snarled, only processing that she was missing after making a fool of himself, wherein he didn't even realize he had made a fool of himself. "Hang on, missing you say? Doesn't her family even know where she is?"

"Apparently not, she only told one person and his lips are sealed so tightly that even Veritaserum didn't work."

"Oh yea? Well we'll see about that!"

"And how exactly are you planning to get it out of him?" Snape asked in a rather amused tone.

"I'll beat it out of the bloody wanker if I have to! Now who is it?"

"Colin Creevy. Do you recall him?"

"Of course I remember him. He's Gin's best friend. Bloody hell this should be easy enough." Draco answered with his old cocky tone, which he didn't realize, but he had been using for the past while. "Oi, when did that little prat learn to resist Veritaserum anyways?"

"A lot of people learned unusual things during the war."

"Apparently so. Now help me up, seeing as my body's decided to abandon me when I need it the most."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, you were asleep for a year."

"I suppose. Now lets see about contacting Creevy." Draco responded not dwelling on how weak he was, but assured of one thing: he was going to find his girlfriend and see if she'd have him back.

A day later a much better and rejuvenated Draco Malfoy walked up to 1902 Diagon Alley and rang the bell. "Who the fuck is it now?" Could be heard from inside the small flat, just before the door was thrown open to display a young man about the age of 21 with dirty blonde hair clad in blue denim jeans and a black turtle neck with a fag dangling from between his two lips.

"Now Creevy is that any way to answer the door?"

"Bloody fucking hell! Malfoy is that really you?"

"Apparently." Draco answered sarcastically. "Don't get your hopes up though, I'll be gone and you won't remember me if you don't give me the one thing I'm here for."

"Oh yea, what's that then?"

"Where the fuck is Ginerva Weasley?"

Colin blinked and took the cigarette from between his lips, opening the door wider he exhaled the cloud of smoke that had been in his mouth. "I think maybe you should come in and start from the beginning."

"Fine." With that Draco stepped inside the house and Colin shut the door.


	2. Chapter Three Oh boys, Oh boys

**A/N:** here's the much-awaited (although not too long) third chapter! This one is slightly longer then the others so I hope you like it! Sorry for the short delay but my hand can only write so much in one night as all my work is hand written then typed up! Please review like always!

Oh boys, Oh boys!

Colin was in a fix! He knew Ginny didn't want him telling anyone what she was doing or where she was. 'Oh boys, Oh boys, Oh boys oh boys oh boys!' Chewing on his thumbnail and pacing his small flat he cringed, he could already hear he screaming bloody murder at him! But, good lord it had been Draco Bloody Malfoy at his door IN THE FLESH! Very nice flesh as well if you asked Colin himself! Not only had he been at Colin's door he had been asking about Ginny's whereabouts and only her whereabouts. 'Hey I wonder how he knew that I knew where Gin was anyways?'

"I had the right to tell him I did, she can't get mad at me over that! He's little Deccies dad for gods' sake! She cannot really yell at me fore sure… right?"

Heaving a sigh, Colin grabbed a handful of Floo powder and threw it into the roaring fire, it had been progressively getting hotter and hotter over the past two hours as Colin fought with himself over telling Malfoy about were Ginny was living. Sighing once more he stuck his head into the fireplace and hollered 'International Floo Network' and was soon greeted by a nice assistant.

"Hello there sir, how may I be of help today?"

"Uhm, I was wondering if you could connect me to 250th Maple Terrace if you could?"

"One moment please and I'll be back with you."

If Colin hadn't dated a rather fine looking bloke from International Floo Network he would swear that they were all bloody robots or some such rot for how polite and sincere they all were. Really he had no idea how they did it, he knew that if he had to work on day at IFN he would go utterly and completely barmy having to connect this one to that one and that one to this one all bloody day! BARMY he said! But then again Colin really did like his privacy, 'Hmmm… maybe that's why I can't hold onto a decent bloke, maybe I'm too private… that's a possibility now isn't it?'

Colin was pulled out of this thought with the assistant reappearing. "It seems the Floo at that location has been shut off temporarily, the home cannot be contacted at this time. I'm sorry sir, is there any other way we can assist you today at International Floo Network?"

"Turned off? What do you mean turned off? Why would she turn the bloody thing off! Doesn't she know people are trying to contact her? Argh, erm, no thanks that will be all, have a good day!" Pulling his head out of the flames he sat back on his haunches biting his bottom lip. 'What's going on?' Was the only thought going through a very worried Colin Creevy's mind.

Ginny Weasley sat soaking in the tub when her doorbell went, sighing in annoyance she hoisted her lazy butt out of the cooling water and wrapped a towel around her body after hurriedly patting herself dry. 'It better damned well be someone or something important!' Ginny thought nastily as she rushed through her small condo that she lived in with her one and four month old baby boy Declan Geordie Weasley Malfoy. As another knock sounded Ginny yanked open the door, a frown settled firmly on her delicate features, who the hell would be visiting her? Deccie was out with Verity and Torence and everyone else she knew would not drop by unexpected. Looking up the frown fell off her face to replaced by a blindingly white smile.

"Colly!" Ginny breathed astounded to see her best friend in her doorway thousands of miles from home.

"Ay Gin! Surprised to see me I bet? I hope I didn't come at a bad time." Colin said a broad smile splitting his handsome face as he eyed her toweled state.

"Erm, well no you didn't. I was just having a bit of time to myself. Come in, come in!" Ginny said finally realizing they were standing in her very open doorway in the middle of winter letting all the snow and cold air in.

"Thanks, sorry to drop by unexpected like I said, it's just I've got some news that you should know, and I tired to Floo you but it was shut off."

"Uh, yea that would be my fault. I didn't really want any disturbances." Ginny said flushing to her roots , by shutting off her Floo she had caused him to spend how many Galleons to travel over and just to speak with her? "Make yourself at home, you've been here before so you know where everything is… the kitchens over there," she said pointing to a doorway on the left, "and the living rooms there," she said pointing to the door on there immediate right, "and the dining room is right beside the kitchen! I'll just, um go change into something a little less chilly then you can tell me what your came all the way over from England for."

With that Ginny took off down the hall, clutching her towel to her she walked into her large bedroom, shutting the door she leaned against it. She hadn't seen Colin in well over six months and for him to show up unexpected and unannounced just out of the blue was very very out of character for him. Something big had to have happened for him to travel all the way over to Canada just to let her know something. Taking a breath she pushed herself off the door and walked to her walk-in closet, opening the doors.

Dropping her towel she pulled out a pair of low-rise jeans that were stain washed and wiggled into them then a black lace bra and a black shirt that said in cursive writing 'Inner beauty doesn't get you into clubs.' Verity had gotten it for her as a joke at how her and Ginny had gotten into a very exclusive hoity-toity club last year by flashing some of the bouncers, the memory made Ginny smile. Brushing her hair and applying a small amount of make-up with a quick spell she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Now you can't overreact at what he has to tell you." Ginny told herself staring at her reflection. Bracing herself with a deep breath and a little shake of her head she walked out of her bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind her. "Col?"

"Oh! In here Gin!" Could he heard coming from the kitchen. Ginny walked into the kitchen to find Colin holding her favorite teapot and to mugs set down on the counter in front of him, ready for hot water to be poured into them. "You know I would have done that."

"I know, but I had to have something to do while you dressed. Plus I needed something to keep myself busy now didn't I? How I was I supposed to know you were going to be quick? It used to take you hours to get dressed if I don't recall." Seeing her open her mouth to object to whatever he had just said he cut her off. "I know it's your house but really, let me make up for what I've done, although I highly doubt making us a cup of tea will do that."

"Fine, fine! Take over my kitchen see what I care!" Ginny said raising her hands in surrender.

Shaking her head with a smile she walked into her living room, this room in particular never failed to make her smile. It was a large a spacious room, decorated in creams, gold's and deep burgundies, it had been one of her first projects when she moved to Canada. On the far back wall sat a very very large flat screen television, a splendid Muggle device she and Declan often enjoyed and on the opposite right wall there were five large ceiling to floor windows were she had Declans play pen and other playing devices, whatever amused him really. On the right wall facing the left one with the windows in the corner was a large spruce tree decorated for the holidays, that were fast approaching now that she thought about it, with all the presents underneath it, and next to the tree ( but not too close ) was a lovely brick fireplace, with two stockings named Mum and Dec's.

Smiling as she sat down on the laz-boy she looked at the glass coffee table in front of her, brushing off an invisible piece of dirt. About to get up wondering what was taking Colin so long no sooner had the thought entered her room then said Devil walked in holding a glass tray with two steaming mugs, a pot of honey and some cream and sugar.

"I was looking for some biscuits but you don't seem to have any. Really Ginny, what has become of you, this is not good behavior young lady! Tsk tsk indeed!" Colin reproached, a smile lighting his face. When they had both gotten there tea the way they liked it Colin sat back, relaxing, yet bracing himself at the same time against the loveseat. "Gin, your either going to be really rather pissed off at me for what I'm about to tell you, or so happy your going to cry, I'm really rather have my heart set on the second one, but I suppose I can handle the first if I must."

Ginny frowned, rotating the cup in her hands. 'So happy I'll cry or so really mad. What could possibly make me both emotions?' Ginny thought quietly to herself as she watched Colin prepare himself over the rim of her mug.

"Earlier today I got a very unexpected visitor, I'd just been working on a new batch of photo's when he came so I was really rather pissed off. At first I was going to just ignore the bloody door but something told me to go open it. So I went to the door and opened it well I suppose rather rudely and whom do I see before me but him! At first I thought I was seeing things so I rather dumbly, yes I admit it was dumb, ask him if it's really him, and he of course has to respond with one of his smart-ass remarks! I ask what the bloody hell he wants with me and well, well he says that he wants to know where the bloody hell you've been stashed away and I say maybe it would be better if he came inside and we discussed this you know, because it's not exactly common knowledge were you're living now is it? And I'm excepting him to say no tell me were the fuck she is right here but instead he accepts and walks right in and so we get to talking and I find out were he's been and I might have let it slip that in your Toronto.. by accident of course!"

Ginny had listened to Colin ramble rather amusedly until the last sentence or two, he had told someone where she was! The bloody city for Circe sakes! BLOODY HELL! "What do you mean by accident you told someone where I was! And who the fuck is this 'him' you've been rattling on about?"

"Now, now Ginny calm down, just calm down. It looks like you're about to have an pollex or whatsit!" Colin said jumping up and spilling tea all down his front, really rather afraid for his anatomy. "This, this 'him' as you said it, it's well.. well it's Draco Malfoy Gin, he's back."

All of Ginny's rage blew out of her, rather like heat did out of a person on a cold windy day. Draco? HER Draco? Her dead boyfriend Draco! NO! It couldn't be, could it? Hangon, let her get her head around this. Draco had showed up on Colin's doorstep earlier this morning, over in England asking where she, Ginny, was? Her dead boyfriend, and her son's father had showed up on Colin's doorstep out of the blue after a year and three months of being declared DEAD! Yes, Ginny had kept track of his death, every damned day she had hoped and prayed that his body would be found, yes just his body, for she had long ago given up hope that he might be found alive. Raising a shaky hand to her forehead, Ginny closed her eyes, it wasn't possible, and it just wasn't possible after all this time. Taking in a shaky breath she dropped her hand and opened her eyes, taking a sip of tea to wetten her parched mouth she looked over at Colin, her eyes scanning his face. He wouldn't play a prank like this, no one would on her, and he was a poor-shit liar if she ever knew one.

"Draco?" She asked weakly. "He showed up at your door, want-wanting to know where I, yes me, I was?" Ginny asked quietly, barely able to control the shaking in her voice, her eyes roaming Colin's face for any indication that he may have been lying when she knew there wasn't one. "And, and you told him?"

"Ay, I thought he had a right to know love, after all he's Deccie's dad isn't he?"

"Yes, so, so he knows about Declan already?"

"Well, about that, no one really knows about him besides me and you and your Canadian friends do they? So no, he doesn't know about Declan, he hinted around asking but I just pretended I didn't understand him you know? I thought maybe it had better be you to tell him that he's a father."

"He knows where I live?" Gin asked quietly once again, trying to process the thought of Draco being alive, let along asking about her whereabouts.

"No, I only told him that you're in Toronto Canada, nothing else. I suspect he's already got people searching for your address, that's if he doesn't already have it."

Ginny gave a shaky laugh just as the door was thrown open, admitting the wind, cold and three of her favorite people, Declan, Verity and her boyfriend Torence. "We're home! Gin?"

"Ah, lovely! Come on Colin, you haven't seen your godson in awhile, I suspect he doesn't remember you properly, this will give you a chance to get to know him again, now he's talking but most of its baby garble but have little conversations with him." Ginny said, only slightly relieved to have the shift in topic, she needed time to get her thoughts in order.


End file.
